Matsuda's Fun
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Everyone had been depressed lately about the lack of productivity with the Kira investigation. Ever the cheerful and helpful person, Matsuda decides to cheer everyone up, mainly himself. He does this through practical jokes. But no one warned him not to mess with L's cake... L is not happy, but is there something going on between the two? Matsuda's not sure. Chapter 2:Zapping time
1. Jokes!

Everyone was so down lately. Especially L, since he had to unlock the handcuffs. They were getting no where with the Kira case, it was beginning to seriously depress everyone. Everyone, that is, except for Matsuda.

'I wish everyone would just cheer up.' Matsuda thought, slightly glum. 'I mean, just because our only suspect is innocent, that's no reason for all of the negative attitude.' Matsuda quickly sat up straight at his desk, managing to knock over a glass of water at the same time. 'I know! Jokes always make me feel better, maybe I can cheer everyone else up?' He grinned. Maybe this was to cheer himself up more than anyone else.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Matsuda giggled- yes, giggled, for he is a manly man! Or a fairy...- as he took the can of whipped cream from his bag and sprayed some around the corners of his mouth. He then flopped down in the middle of the hallway and played dead. It didn't occur to him just how insensitive that was, but he wasn't really paying much attention to details, now was he?

'I can hear someone!' There was a pair of footsteps echoing from around the corner. Matsuda fixed his gaze on the wall in front of him and waited.

"Hey Matsu!" Misa chirped as she jumped over him. She didn't even pay him any other attention as she ran down the hall and to the other room. 'Did she even care that I was dead?' Matsuda thought, rather put out.

Light calmly stepped over him and said cooly "I can see the top of the whipped cream can sticking out of your bag." Then he left Matsuda alone in the hall.

'Damn it!' But before Matsuda could move, he heard more people come. Mogi and Aizawa stepped over him to. "Matsuda's being stupid again." He heard Aizawa say before they entered the next room.

Matsuda groaned. Was no one going to fall for it? 'Yes! Someone else is coming!' He could hear the slap of feet against tile as L came into view. Ignoring Matsuda compeletly, L bent over even more and picked up the whipped cream from Matsuda's bag. "I can use this." L mumbled before leaving.

"Damn it!" Matsuda cried.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

'Okay, this is going to be hilarious! I'm sure to get a reaction from this!' He was lying on his side, on one of the tables in a room that you had to pass right after going through security. His head was propped up by his hand, while his other arm was on his hip. His legs were spread apart, too. In short, Matsuda was doing his best to appear 'seductive'. Well, he thought so.

Matsuda heard the doors open to reveal Mogi. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his face with a winning smile and said "Draw me like-"

"No." Mogi interrupted as he walked straight pass, not even looking at him.

Blinking, Matsuda quickly readied himself as he heard someone else come in. He blew a kiss at Aizawa and said "Draw me-"

"Matsuda's being stupid again." Aizawa said to himself, interrupting Matsuda.

Matsuda huffed and before the next person was fully through the door he yelled "Draw like one of your french girls!" he then blew a kiss...straight at his chief.

"Oops." Was all he said while Chief Yagami glared at him.

"Show some respect Matsuda!"

"Yes, sir." He mumbled sadly as he walked away from him.

'Okay, last person. I hope this works.' He fixed what he hoped was an alluring smile on his face and said calmly in what he thought was a deep, sexy voice. "Draw me like one of your french girls." He blew another kiss, then realised who he was doing that to.

Watari.

'This isn't awkward at all.' Matsuda thought.

"Alright then." Watari said, before whipping out a pen and notepad. Apparently he was too alluring. Maybe next time he should go for 'enticing', instead.

"What!?"

"You said-"

"It was a joke!"

Watari frowned. "I was only doing what you asked."

Matsuda sighed. "Nevermind, just go inside."

After he did, the only thing Matsuda said was "Damn it!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Alright! This has to work!" Matsuda thought, half exasperated, as he switched L's trolley of lollies and cakes with another one. He had gone to the shops and had bought a big, pink box full of plastic treats. The cashier had looked at him very strangely. The trolley he had replaced was full of all the plastic ones, they looked incredably realistic.

'Heheh, the look on L's face will be priceless!' Matsuda giggled-like a manly man!- all the way back to the main room where the others were. 'L wont even know who did it!'

'Hmm,' L hummed to himself as he looked over past Kira victims. He reached over and grabbed one of his ever present cupcakes. 'Wait!' L thought. 'Somethings wrong. I can't...I can't smell anything. I can't smell my cakes!'

"Watari!" Everyone jumped at L's sudden out burst.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with Kira?" Light asked.

"Watari!"

"Yes, Ryuzaki? Are you all right?"

"Smell this!" L said as he shoved the cake underneath Watari's nose.

He watched him carefully. "Do you smell anything?"

"No."

"Neither do I. And this cupcake, it's very hard. It doesn't feel like a cake at all." His voice was calculating."It's a fake."

"Ryuzaki? Are...are you okay?" Light asked, careful.

'Oh, this is bad! This is very, very bad!' Matsuda was freaking out. L looked very, very angry. Matsuda had never even seen him agitated!

"No one, absolutely no one messes with my food."

'Well, at least he doesn't know who did it.' Matsuda thought hopefully. He began to creep out of the room.

"Matsuda?" L asked, his voice dangerously low.

He stopped and turned slowly back towards him. "Yes, L?" he asked meekly.

L walked towards him, rage clear on his face.

"Uh, Matsuda?" Light asked.

"Yes?"

"His kicks hurt. Run."

"I can do that." And he did.

**AN: Heyo, my creatures! I hope you enjoyed that! I have a small idea of a chapter where Matsuda runs around zapping people with static electricity. Let me know if you like that.**


	2. Static Siege!

**AN: All of you, be grateful! When I first wrote this, right after I finished typing, it WIPED! So, I ignored it for the rest of the day. I'm sorry if this is terrible, but I'm sad. Pity me. Please?**

Static Siege.

Matsuda shuffled down to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms and a pair of rainbow socks. Rainbows are manly. Shuffling along the carpeted hallway to the kitchen, Matsuda contemplated what he should have for breakfast. "Hmm, Misa is always saying I should try something healthy. Maybe cornflakes? Nah, waffles!' Grinning to himself, he didn't notice anything until he crashed straight into Aizawa, who jumped as if someone had shocked him.

"Matsuda! Why did you do that!?"

"I-I didn't do that on purpose! I didn't see you!" Matsuda cried out in defense. He really didn't need to be on Aizawa's bad side.

"Didn't Ryuzaki teach you anything yesterday?"

Matsuda's whole body shuddered as it simultaneously remembered every bruise he had received.. Light was right, L's kicks _were_ hard.

"You should know better than running around doing that to people. Stop being stupid."

"Yes, Aizawa." Matsuda said glumly to his retreating figure. Sighing, he continued to the kitchen. Why was Aizawa so mad? It wasn't like he had bumped into him on purpose!

So deep in thought, he managed to ram straight into Chief Yagami's back, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. In doing this, he caused Yagami's coffee to tip _all over_ his white tee-shirt. Well, it wasn't white anymore.

"Oops." He whimpered Yagami turned slowly to him, fury in his eyes.

"Matsuda, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, sir." He said quietly, gazing at the stain on the other man's chest regretfully. That was going to come out of his pay check.

"Didn't you learn your lesson? Why are you running around with shock buzzers!?" Before he could answer, Yagami left Matsuda, who felt extremely confused. 'Shock buzzers? What does he mean?' But before he could finish that train of thought, he was quickly distracted by a need that was much more demanding. 'Waffles!'

He left the kitchen with a plate full of waffles and a glass of milk. Matsuda never understood the appeal of tea or coffee, it tasted gross. That and his mother had always told him never to have caffeine. She said that he was so hyperactive already, if he had caffeine he would explode! He did not want that. He wrote a mental reminder to never give Misa caffeine, with all her hyper-ness, the whole world would probably explode!

Too worried about the effects of caffeine, he didn't notice Light until it was too late. Too be fair, Light was occupied with texting Misa. The girl would not stop texting until she got a response!

_CRASH!_

"My waffles! My milk!" Matsuda's heart broke at the site of his once delicious breakfast lying scattered on the floor.

"Matsuda! You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean too! Look at my poor waffles!" The sight of Matsuda almost crying over spilt milk (and waffles) would break most peoples hearts, but not Light's.

"I don't care about your stupid waffles!" Matsuda looked at him, horrorfied. "Don't zap me! Ryuzaki should teach you another lesson!" Matsuda paled at that thought. Light then stormed away, not bothering to help Matsuda.

Sighing, Matsuda replaced his once wonderful, glorious breakfast with a boring apple. He then made his way to where the others were, his feet dragging on the carpet.

He sat next to Light, who wrinkled his nose at his dishevelled appearance and oddly, glared at his apple. 'What is your problem with my food!?" Matsuda wondered indignatly. Light rubbed his temples, as if he was trying to block out an annoying voice.

"Matsuda?" L asked.

"Y-yes?" He replied, nervously.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I overreacted and was childish. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, that's okay. I was pretty childish, too."

"Very well." L gave a certain look to Watari, who looked back in approval. Matsuda had a sneaking suspicion that Watari had made L apologise.

"Would you hand me that file, Matsuda?" L asked.

"Sure." He said and handed him the file, his fingers brushing against L's. L froze, slowly looking up at Matsuda and glared.

"Matsuda? You know everything I just said? Forget it."

"Wh-what?" Matsuda slowly backed up.

"You learned nothing. I warned you not to play any jokes again, but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! I don't know what any of you are talking about, I'm not playing any jokes! I know I've been a little clumsy today, but that's all! I'm sorry! Please _don't hurt me!_" He was now fully against the wall. L stopped advancing, looking thoughtfully at Matsuda's socks.

"Matsuda? Have you been wearing those socks all morning?"

Matsuda was confused at L's abrupt change in topic, but gratefull for any distraction! "Uh, yeah. Since last night in fact!"

"Have you been walking on carpet recently?"

"Yeah, there's carpet everywhere. Oh, I spilt milk on the hallway to the kitchen. That's going to stink soon."

"Then the answer is simple. Static electricity." Everyone groaned in realisation, Matsuda in relief. Now he got it!

"See! It wasn't my fault! You were all wrong and mean to me!"

"Well, you're the one wearing socks." Mogi murmered.

Matsuda grinned. "I don't like the look on Matsuda's face." Aizawa muttered to Mogi, who grunted in agreement.

'I have static electricity.' Matsuda thought, evily. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Zap!" He cried as he tapped Aizawa.

"Zap!" He cried, slapping Lights back, who was still glaring at his apple and blocking his ears.

"Zap!" He cried as he wacked Mogi's stomach.

"Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap!" He cried out repeatedly as he tapped Watari's forehead.

"Zap!" He cried out as he pressed his hand to L's cheek. Then he realised what a _horrible_ mistake he had made.

"Oops." He whimpered, his hand still cupping L's cheek. L grabbed his wrist, causing Matsuda to try to rapidly step away from L, who just got up and followed him. He pinned him against the wall and stood there glaring at him, their noses almost touching.

The others stared in shock at the scene before them. L was pinning Matsuda to the wall, holding his wrist above him. Matsuda, you remember, was only wearing pants and socks, so he could very much feel L as he pressed his body against him.

"Matsuda," L growled "I am going to _punish_ you." He could feel his hot breath and his...what was L's hand _doing!?_ It was...touching him? L was rubbing his thumb in small circles on Matsuda's hip. Matsuda really, _really_ liked that.

He was still very confused and a little afraid. He couldn't help it, but the way L said that...it left _a lot_ to imagination.

"Come with me." L dragged Matsuda out of the room by his wrist. Matsuda couldn't help but wonder what his 'punishment' was. Knowing L, it was going to be either very bad, or very _interesting_.

**AN: I wonder what Matsuda's 'punishment' is going to be? Do you want to know? Or shall I end it here? I swear, I thought this was just going to be a funny one-shot. But now it's...well, I may have to change the rating.**

**P.S I've finally made a FaceBook page. I'll be posting spoilers, ramblings and excuses there. As always, it's called OhMy Leppy. I couldn't get rid of the space :(**


	3. L's Punishment

**AN: Heyo, my creatures! Yay! I updated this! Enjoy, fellow perverts!**

**Warning: L/Matsuda boy smut! Yay!**

L dragged Matsuda through dozens of hallways. "Wh-where are we going, Ryuzaki?" He was struck by a sudden, horrible thought. "You're not going to through me off the balcony! That sounds terrifying, I don't want to do that!" L said nothing though, and continued to drag him. He led him to a large bedroom, where he shoved Matsuda inside and locked the door behind him.

Matsuda yelped as L stared at him. "Matsuda, you deserve to be punished." he pushed Matsuda onto the bed, where he scrambled into a fetal position. L, surprisignly gentle, pulled Matsuda's shoulders back and nudged his head to the side. He then leant over extreamly close, till his nosed brushed against Matsuda's neck. Matsuda blushed furiously, while his stomach went nuts because of L's closeness.

L then began to nuzzle Matsuda's neck. "Uh, Ryuzaki? What are you doing?" L quickly shushed him, before lightly kissing along his neck. Back and forth, back and forth the kisses went. Matsuda quickly forgot about his confusion amd leant back into L. L gently maneuvered them both so that Matsuda was almost sitting in his lap, but he could his back into L's chest as easy as he could whilst they were sitting.

As he was butterfly kissing Matsuda, L began to trace his fingers along Matsuda's shoulder and nipped along his collar bone instead, causing Matsuda to moan slightly. Liking this, L nipped harder, causing a louder moan. He nipped even harder and this time he tasted blood, but only slightly. L kissed and lightly ran his tongue over the mark he had left, as if in apology.

Matsuda wriggled and squirmed. He did his best, but he couldn't keep still as L assaulted his senses. He loved the feel of L's sugar stained lips running all over his neck, he wanted more. He leaned into L even further in an effort for more touch. L chuckled (for manly men also chuckle) and wrapped his arms around Matsuda's waist. His hands travelled along Matsuda's chest, pinching and squeezing some places, then trailing further down before gripping his hips and continuing with the drawing circles.

Matsuda shuddered and twisted so he could face L. Expecting a calm expression, he was shocked to see L's face flushed pink and swollen lips. Swollen lips that were just begging for Matsuda to kiss them. Matsuda leaned forward and pressed his lips forcefully to L's. He was right, they were sugar stained and tasted sweet. He ran his tongue over them, soaking up their taste. L was more than obliged and returned the favour, spreading his left hand through Matsuda's dark hair, gripping it tight. His other hand strokes Matsuda's back, from his neck down until his hand grabbed Matsuda's arse instead.

Pulling back, Matsuda said breathlessly. "So, uh, every time I mess up, this is going to be my 'punishment', right?"

"Yes," L murmered from Matsuda's shoulder, where he had resumed kissing. "But, this doesn't have to be a punishment. This can also be a...reward."

"A reward? For what?"

L looked him directly in the eye. "For being so beautiful. For being so funny. For being so helpful. For being so caring. For being...you."

Matsuda looked at L's eyes for a little while. There were no lies in there, only the truth and utter adoration. He caught L by surprise when he wrapped his arms tightly around him and began to cry.

"Matsuda? What's wrong? I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"Thank you." he choked out.

"For what."

"For wanting me. No one's ever wanted me before. I'm always 'Stupid Matsuda' or 'Annoying Matsuda' or 'Good For Nothing Matsuda'."

L cupped Matsuda's face with both hands. "Matsuda, I will always want you. I promise."

"Thank you." Matsuda said, smiling through his tears. "I believe you."

**AN: Okay, maybe it was a little more than smut. Ugh, I can't write this, it was so bad! I'm sorry for the cheesy, useless, OOC fluff. My bad.**

**But still... IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE :D**

**The End. :P**


End file.
